Paris All Over Again?
by Castleholic
Summary: When Gibbs sends Tony & Ziva on an overnight road trip together more things then working might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was going so fast she almost missed the driveway. If she did it wouldn't be the first time that happend. At the last possible moment she turned into the driveway hearing several honks from cars behind her. Oh where is he Ziva thought to herself as she moved a couple of magazines of the passenger seat. Ziva and Tony were being sent on a roadtrip as Gibbs put it. A Petty Officer had been murdered a few hours away from the NCIS headquarters and Gibbs sent Ziva and Tony to go look at the crime scene. For them this meant another night together in a hotel. Would this be another repeat of Paris Ziva asked herself. She was picturing what could happen tonight. She quickly shook that thought out of her head as Tony opened the passenger door.

"Can you pop the trunk please." Tony said in a low sleepy tone, not his usually peppy Dinozzo voice. Ziva wondered what was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" Ziva asked Tony as he slid in to the passenger seat.

"Besides the fact that I'm up at the crack of dawn, yes i'm fine." Tony answered as he took off his jacket and pulled a comb and started to work his way through the knots in his hair.

Ziva noticed that a few buttons on the top of Tony's shirt were undone. She could see a few of his chest hair which brought back many many good memories. Ziva was so caught up in her thoughts she did not realize that Tony has turned on the radio to some obnoxious rock station.

"Really Tony? You need better taste in music." She said as she reached for the dial to change the station but before her hand could reach it Tony's did and her hand landed on top of his. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked straight ahead at the road. Ziva could feel her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"You might be a Mossad ninja Ziva David but i have quicker reflexes then you. I can read minds." Tony said sitting back with a big grin on his face.

"Tony do you think were going to be sharing a room at this hotel?" Ziva said not believing she just blurted that out. What was she thinking? She could not have Tony think she actually wanted to sleep in the same room with him because she didn't no she could not get that thought in her mind. Ziva knew Tony to well and he would bring it a step farther and assume Ziva wanted to sleep with him for her sake she hoped they had seperate rooms.

Tony took a while to answer.

"You forgot to book the rooms didn't you Tony." Ziva said angerily trying to fight back what Tony thought were impulse issues.

"No i didn't forget to book the rooms. Calm down David don't get your panties in a bunch. They hotel said they were all booked so yes we will have to share a room. I'm think Paris all over again." Tony said smiling and remembering what happend in Paris. Good times he thought good times.

"Don't think you had any effect on my underwear or anything else i am wearing." Ziva said shooting him a look. "Are we flipping for the couch this time?" Ziva asked secretly hoping the answer was no and that somehow Tony wanted to sleep with her and much as she wanted to sleep with him.

"Tonight I might have an effect on more then your clothes Ziva." Tony said winking at her.

Ziva couldn't help but smile and just turn towards the road so Tony couldn't see how red she was turning and how excited she actually was for this trip.

**Please let me know what you guys think. Also let me know if you guys would like a continuation to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later they finally reached the hotel. Tony expected the drive to be longer but then he remembered that Ziva was driving and a 2 hour drive would be cut in half. They both got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed to the front desk to check in.

"Good morning and welcome to the Monaco Hotel. Your last name is?" said one of the ladies behind the counter. She was wearing all white and had long blonde hair and a nice figure. Tony thought she was rather attractive.

"You can have anything you want." Tony said winking.

"You must excuse him." said Ziva. "He has the mind of a thirteen year old boy. The reservations are under DiNozzo."

Tony shot Ziva a look as if she had just embarrassed him.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. DiNozzo. I am sorry but your room has been already given out. The only room avalible is the honeymoon suite." said the receptionist.

"Well you see Lisa." Ziva said reading her name tag "We are NOT a couple and I am surely not sharing a honeymoon suite with this man." Ziva said giving her a dirty look. She often gave Tony these looks.

"Well I am sorry Ms..." the receptionist paused not know what to say.

"David." said Ziva.

"Ms. David. The honeymoon suite is the only room we have. You can either take that room or go find another hotel." the receptionist was starting to get annoyed with Ziva which she did not know was a bad move.

Tony glanced at Ziva and saw that she looked like she was ready to pounce over the counter.

"Please excuse us." Tony said pulling Ziva off to the side.

"Look lets just take the honeymoon suite so we can go get the job done and go home." Tony said.

"I'm not sleeping in a room full of hearts and all lovey dovey stuff with you," Ziva said with anger still in her voice.

"Look I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed to yourself and nothing will happen." He said kissing her on the forehead and walking back to the counter.

Ziva was too stunned to argue back so she just grabbed her bags and followed him.

**Please let me know what you guys think. Also let me know if you guys would like a continuation to this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the confines of their room Ziva let out her anger.

"Ughhhhh Tony you know you just make me mad sometimes. You shouldn't have given in to their mistake." Ziva said pacing back and forth the length of the room. The hotel room they received was indeed the honeymoon suite. There were red walls with hearts everywhere, flowers and champagne, and to top it all off a heart shaped bed.

"Calm down my ninja. Were only here one night. Its no big deal. After we check out the crime scene we will go out somewhere. You will be here in this room as little as possible I promise." Tony said walking up to her smiling.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said while taking deep breaths. "You're a good man."

"I know." Said Tony cockily and walked into the bathroom. "Let me just relieve myself and then we will drive over to the crime scene."

After Tony shut the bathroom door Ziva walked over and started looking through her suitcase. She found the little black dress and red stilettos she packed just in case you no her and happened to go out not that she was hoping to or anything. As Tony opened the bathroom door she stuffed the dress and shoes back into her suitcase and jumped up.

"Ready?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"Yup but I'm driving." Tony answered.

"No your not." Ziva said grabbing the keys to their all black charger and ran out the door.

"Oh your not getting away with this." Tony yelled running after her.

Tony finally caught up with her in the lobby. He grabbed her by the waist and tried grabbing the keys from her hand but for a girl Ziva was unusually strong. Tony knew of only one thing that would get her to release the keys. He had to tickle her and he knew the perfect spot. Her waist.

"Tony stop!" Ziva screamed in between laughing and trying to wiggle lose from his grip.

"Not until you release the keys." Tony said tickling her harder.

Tony and Ziva had totally forgotten that they were in the lobby until the receptionist interrupted their "fun"

"You two surely act like a couple." She said with a big grin. "Maybe the honeymoon suite will come in handy tonight."

**Please let me know what you guys think. Also let me know if you guys would like a continuation to this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony quickly let go of Ziva and watched her as she straightened out her shirt. When she was done they both walked to the car. Once they were seated in the car they both broke out into laughter. Ziva started the car and in less than 5 seconds the cars speed raced up to 50 and they sped out of the parking lot towards the crime scene.

"You know the receptionist was just jealous." Tony said with confidence.

"Of what?" Ziva asked, giggling.

"Of you. You know she wanted to be one that was getting tickled by me. You could totally tell she has the hots for me." Tony said cockily with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes definitely." Said Ziva sarcastically.

"Don't worry you will be the only girl these hands touch." Said Tony, realizing what he just said he turned on the radio and looked out the window.

When Ziva heard this her heart skipped a few beats. For the rest of the ride they rode in silence. This gave Ziva some time to think about her feelings for Tony. Did she even have any feelings for him other then as work partners? Before she had time to answer this question she challenged herself with they reached the crime scene. Ziva pulled up as close as she could and turned off the car. She pulled all of her hair back into a high ponytail and put on her black NCIS cap on. After she was done she had realized that Tony had been staring at her the whole time. Their eyes met and they kept contact for a good minute or two before a cop that was at the crime scene knocked on Ziva's window.

"Hi I am Officer Robert Winsler." He said sticking out his hand to shake Ziva's

"Hello I am Agent Ziva David and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." She said glancing at Tony. The thought of her having more feelings for Tony then work partners scared Ziva. She was not used to let anyone knowing how she felt but with Tony she just couldn't hold them in.

"If you would like to follow me the crime scene is this way." Said Officer Robert.

"So can you give us some background on the murder. Or any information you have." Tony asked the officer.

"Well here's what happened….At about 10 o'clock last night we get a call from a little boy whose is no older then three saying that there a was a man dressed in all black with a gun shooting at his father. Before we could get any more information the line went dead. We tracked the call to this address and came as fast as we could. We expected both the father to be dead and the child or the child to be taken but to our surprise he was locked in the bathroom. Apparently the murderer heard him and smashed the phone and locked him the bathroom so he couldn't help his father." Said the officer.

"Where is the little boy now?" Tony asked concerned.

"We had a paramedic check on him just to make sure he was ok. The paramedic said he was fine, not even a scratch so we have an officer watching him right now." Said the officer. "I can have him bring him over here if you would like to see him. We tried getting information out of him but we couldn't even get out his name. He is too shaken up and won't speak." Said the officer reaching for his radio to call the other officer to bring the child to Ziva and Tony.

It only took a few minutes for the officer to arrive with a little boy in his arms. The little boy had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a little grey sweatshirt and jeans. The boy kind of reminded Ziva of Tony.

"Well who do we have here." Tony said reaching out his seeing if the little boy would come to him. Without hesitation the boy went to Tony.

"What's your name?" Tony asked cheerfully.

"My…name…is….Tommy." The little boy stuttered with fear in his voice.

"Tommy? Did you know that sounds like my name?" Tony said in an amazed voice.

"Really?" the little boy asked in amazement.

"Yup. My name is Tony." Tony answered.

"Wow. That does sound like my name." the little boy said. You could see that he was getting a little happier. "That means you copied my name." he said laughing.

"Oh really?" Tony asked.

"Yup" said the little boy in a high pitched voice.

Tony set Tommy down and knelt down on one knee next to him. Ziva started to notice how well Tony was with kids. She never thought of Tony as a children person but then again he did have the mind of one so.

Tony got back up and stood next to Ziva.

"I think we could get a lot of information out of him. We just have to do it the right way and not make him said again." Said Tony while he picked up the little boy again.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Tony asked the boy.

"Sure am." He answered in a cute little voice.

Tony turned to Ziva and then back to the lady.

"Well if you want to go get a snack we have to ask this pretty lady if we could have the keys." Whispered Tony into Tommy's ear and pointed of to Ziva

Tommy giggled and looked up at Ziva.

"Tony what did you say about me?" Ziva asked getting a little annoyed.

"He said that you were pretty and that I had to ask you for the car keys so we could get a snack." Said the little boy all in one breath.

Ziva smiled and reached for the keys in her back pocket and handed them to Tony.

"Drive safe." She yelled after Tony.

While Tony was gone with Tommy, Ziva checked out the rest of the crime scene and bagged all the evidence she found. By the time Tony returned with Tommy Ziva was done with crime scene. Tony pulled up into the driveway and Ziva walked up to the drive side window.

"I'm done with crime scene. Did you get anything out of him?" she asked quietly so Tommy wouldn't hear her.

"Yes but I think he needs to come back and talk to Gibbs he seems to know more then we think. For three years old he surely is a smart cookie." Tony said.

"Well I thought we were going to go out tonight?" Ziva said trying not to sound to eager.

"We are don't worry." Tony said smiling "I talked to Officer Robert and he said him and his team could watch Tommy until tomorrow morning when we were ready to head back to NCIS and then we could come pick him up."

"Ok. Sounds good I guess." Ziva said a little uneasily. She wasn't sure how Gibbs would react to them bringing a little boy back with them. Where would he stay?

After Tony made sure Tommy was safely back with Office Robert and his team, him and Ziva got into the car to go back to the hotel. This time Tony drove. Halfway through the ride Tony asked Ziva where she would like to go tonight.

"Um. I was thinking a club." Ziva said. "I have the perfect outfit." She said, winking.

"That sounds good." Tony said smiling and slowly turning red picturing the outfit Ziva had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour or so later Tony and Ziva arrived back at the hotel. As they entered they both put their heads down trying to avoid looking at the receptionist.

"The two love birds are back." The receptionist called out to them as she smiled.

Tony and Ziva slowly looked up and forced a smile at her. They picked up their step and headed to take the steps up to their room because they couldn't avoid more contact with her if they had to wait for the elevator.

Once they were safely in their room Tony broke the silence between them.

"You can have the bathroom first, take shower do whatever you have to and then I will take a shower." Tony said throwing down his bag on the couch and hunting for the remote.

"Ok. Thanks." Ziva responded smiling. She grabbed her stuff and a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Tony couldn't stand being in his work clothes anymore so he took off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. He went over to the couch and turned on the T.V. and just as he was getting comfortable the hotel room phone rang.

"Hello." Tony answered

"DiNozzo. How's the trip?" Gibbs asked more delightfully then usually.

"Good boss." Tony answered a little concerned.

"Hey boss are you ok?" Tony asked even though he knew he probably wouldn't get a truthful answer.

"Of course DiNozzo." Gibbs answered hanging up the phone.

Before Tony could answer he heard the dial tone. He hung up the phone. _Weird_ he thought.

About half an hour later Ziva stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." She said wrapping her hair up in a towel. As she looked up at Tony she realized he had no shirt on. She rarely ever saw Tony without a shirt, _he has a nice body _she thought and walked over to her suitcase rummaging through it for a brush. Tony jumped of the couch grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

As soon as Ziva heard the shower water begin she pulled out her dress and shoes from her suitcase. She didn't want Tony seeing her before she was fully ready. She was ready to dazzle him tonight. The dress she chose to wear was a tight black dress that came up to the middle of her thigh. Both the front and back of the dress were low cut. The shoes she chose were bright red stilettos. At this point she didn't even mind if the shoes hurt her feet. She needed to look hot tonight to make sure Tony's didn't wander to other girls. In this outfit she was sure they wouldn't.

By the time the shower ended Ziva was fully ready just like she planned. She had straightened her hair, put on just a little but enough make-up, and slipped into her dress and heels. Getting all this done Ziva realized that Tony takes very long showers.

"Ziva give me ten minutes and I will be ready to go. How about you? Do you need more time then that?" Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Ziva walked to the entrance of the bedroom and answered "I am ready when you are."

"Wow. You look beautiful." Tony said barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Why thank you Tony." Ziva responded, she winked and turned on her heel to go back into the bedroom. She picked up her purse and went to sit on the couch so Tony could get ready. Her planned had worked and she realized Tony was under her spell for the rest of the night.

Exactly ten minutes later Tony came out of the bedroom in his favorite suit. His hair was spiked up a little in the front and his green eyes really popped out. Ziva couldn't help but stare. They made eye contact and she just got lost in his eyes. They always did that to her.

"Wow." Ziva said. She was surprised she could even say that.

"Well are you ready to go have some fun?" Tony asked smiling and motioning towards the door.

"Yes I am." Ziva answered still stunned by how he looked.

"Well then after you." Tony said opening the door for her.

In the elevator the men could not keep their eyes off of Ziva. This got Tony a little upset but then he realized it's ok because I am the one actually going out with her. This thought got Tony smiling.

"A little jealous?" Ziva whispered in his ear jokingly.

"Not at all. I'm the one going out with you tonight aren't I?" he whispered back.

Ziva just laughed at his answer.

"Wanna have a little "fun" with receptionist?" Tony asked turning towards Ziva.

"A threesome Tony? Really?" Ziva said a little annoyed.

"No." He said chuckling. "You want to make her think that something is really happening between us? You know tease her a little."

"Sure. Why not" Ziva said that evil smile starting to show on her face.

As the elevator reached the last floor Tony intertwined his hand with Ziva's. At first Ziva was startled by the idea but she slowly grew to liking the feeling of his hand in Tony's, it made her feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked out of the elevator they headed straight for the receptionist's desk.

"Hello there Lisa." Said Tony in a rather pleasant voice as he plopped his and Ziva's intertwined hands on top of her desk.

"So I see you two finally decided to go public. Let me guess you want a fancy bar where you can get her drunk and take advantage of her for the night." Answered Lisa in a snobby voice.

"Other way around hunny." Ziva said with a devious smile.

Tony shot a quick glance at Ziva wondering if she was serious. She didn't have to get him drunk to take advantage of him in the dress she was wearing tonight Tony thought smiling as he pictured what could happen.

"Well if you two want to have a fun time then I would check out the Party All Night club right here in the hotel." Said the receptionist smiling. She knew what was going to happen between them tonight even if they didn't.

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva entered a loud club. We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha was playing and I bunch of young adults were dancing and holding their drinks high in the air. Tony and Ziva looked at each, reading each other's mind they turned around and left the club.

"Well that rules out clubbing." Said Tony the noise still ringing in his ears.

"Tony lets go to a nice quiet restaurant. I'm in the mood for a nice dinner and a good conversation." Ziva said grabbing the keys from his hand and started walking towards the car.

"Well if you're driving I don't think we will be making to the restaurant." Tony muttered kind of happy Ziva didn't hear him. Even though she had been in the U.S. for many years now he knew she was still the same ninja Mossad agent that would kick his butt in a heartbeat if she didn't like what he said.

"Ziva I think were lost." Tony said looking out the window.

"Ziva David does not get lost." Ziva said with a little anger in her voice.

"Well she does lie because face it Ziva WERE LOST!" Tony said turning so he could get a good look at her.

Ziva slammed on the brakes which made the car come to a screeching stop and throw Tony forward towards the dashboard.

"Kill me. That will surely help the situation." Tony said sarcastically as he pulled the seat belt away from his throat.

All of sudden they both heard a hissing sound coming from outside. Tony opened the car door and looked at what was now a flat front tire.

"That's just great." He said sitting back into the car and slamming the door.

"What?" Ziva said in nasty tone.

"We have a flat tire." Tony said taking out his cell phone and started to call the operator to see if they could give them a number to a tow truck company.

Ziva didn't answer him and just sat back in her chair and sighed. This is not how she planned their night together.

"Hi yes we have a flat tire and we need a tow truck as soon as possible please…..no we do not know where we are located…..ok thank you we will be waiting." Tony said to the tow company.

After an hour or so of silence they finally heard a car noise. Ziva and Tony got out of the car and flagged down the tow truck. The truck came to a complete stop and a man a little shorter then Tony and had a beer belly got out.

"Well hello there cutie." Said the man winking at Ziva.

"Just attach the car to the tow thingy so we can be on our way." Said Tony stepping in between the man and Ziva trying not to let the jealousy show in his voice.

"Someone's a little jealous. Don't worry man I won't try any moved on your girlfriend." Said the man as he went to the back of his truck to get some tools.

"We are not a couple." Tony and Ziva replied in unison. They both glanced at each and Ziva gave him her "dagger" eyes.

"Well then maybe I will try something on her." Said the man as he walked back towards them.

"Ew." Ziva said under her breath.

A good half an hour later their car was attached to the back of the tow truck and Tony and Ziva slid in next to the man. He was going to drive them back to the company so he could fix their tire and they could finally go out to eat.

Just like the man said he tried a move on Ziva many times during the ride. This time he put his hand on her upper thigh. This time Ziva lost it.

"WILL YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she screamed grabbing his hand and squeezing it until she heard cracking.

"Ouch. I think you broke my hand." Said the man trying to move his hand but was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Said Tony with confidence. "Go home and soak it in ice." He suggested as he slapped Ziva on the back of the head.

"What was that for Tony?" Ziva said in shock.

"He is our only chance of getting anywhere near the hotel. Please do not kill him with your ninja skills." Tony said scooting away from Ziva in case she decided to hit him back.

"Are you two sure you're not a couple?" asked the man interrupting their little argument.

"Were sure." Said Tony expecting to be joined in saying this with Ziva but this time he wasn't.

"And what if I said we were a couple." Ziva asked

"Well then I would have to stop hitting on you that's for sure." Answered the man with a chuckle.

Hearing this made Ziva wonder if she should just tell him that her and Tony were a couple just so she would have to break any other of his body parts.

"Oh well then I guess you're going to have to hitting on me because me and Tony here are a strong happy couple." Said Ziva as she tapped Tony's cheek.

"Were are?" said Tony in shock.

"Yes hunny. We are." Said Ziva hitting him a little harder.

"I don't believe you two." Said the man smiling. Ziva was scared to find out what was going through his head.

"Oh well we are." Said Ziva trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Well then prove it." Said the man with a big grin on his face. "Give him a nice big kiss."

Ziva swallowed the big lump that was in her throat from the beginning of this conversation. She slowly turned towards Tony and took a deep breath. She moved closer to his face and kissed him slowly and passionately on his lips. Ziva didn't even realize she was still kissing him after a few minutes. She was actually enjoying it.

This kiss made Tony surprised. Were these the true feelings of Ziva coming out he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Ziva kept kissing until the tow truck driver interrupted them.

"Ok. You two lovebirds that's enough." he said. Tony and Ziva pulled away from each. They both in a way wanted to continue the kiss.

"Wouldn't want you two making little children in here now would we? Even though

That would be quite a story to tell them when their older." the man said

chuckling as he stopped the truck short just missing the car in front of them.

"Children with her?" Tony said as he gasped for air from laughing so hard. "The

poor children would be stubborn girls who have scary ninja skills." Tony said as

he shook his head to get the picture of tiny little Ziva's running around his

house out of his mind.

Ziva couldn't take hearing this anymore so she turned and punch Tony in his arm.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a bruise" Tony said rubbing the spot Ziva hit him.

"Your gonna have to be the one to explain to Gibbs why I can't use this arm."

Tony complained.

"Oh quit complaining. You're such a little child." Ziva said sitting back in her

seat with satisfaction.

"Um I believe the phrase is you're a baby." said the driver confused as why

she got the simple saying wrong.

About fifteen minutes later they finally arrived at the tow truck company.

Surprisingly Ziva managed not to kill either of the two men, even though she had

no weapon on her little did they know she could kill them just by using a credit card.

It made Ziva happy to finally get out of the truck. Her feet were sore and she

hadn't even done any walking. She stretched her arms and back out as Tony was

talking to the manager to see what they could do about the tire.

As Ziva entered the garage to go find Tony all the men working on cars stopped

to whistle at her. Ziva used all her strength to stop herself from snapping at

one of them.

"Hey guys calm down she's taken." she heard their driver say. Alot of aws and

sighs came from the group of guys.

"Hey Tony what's going on. I would like to leave this place as soon as possible.

I am starving and all the men here are pigs." Ziva said crossing her arms over

her chest which pulled her dress a little more down.

"The manager said he could get his guys to fix the car in like ten minutes."

Tony answered her trying to keeps his eyes on her face and not her chest. He did

not need any more bruises or else he knew when they went back McGee would

question what they really did on this trip.

"Fine but after their done were going back to the hotel, I'm kicking off my

shoes and were ordering room service." Ziva said knowing she sounded kind of

demanding but at this point she didn't care. Also if they went back to the hotel

room she had more of a possibility to share another kiss like the one in the

truck with Tony she thought.

"Is that all your kicking off?" Tony asked as he winked at her.

Ziva didn't answer instead she sighed with disgust and turned to walk into the

waiting area of the garage.

About twenty minutes later the manager came into the waiting where Ziva sat

before and Tony had joined her and told them that the tire was fixed. Ziva jumped up from her chair with excitement forgetting about how badly her feet hurt. Tony grabbed the keys from the manager. He couldn't risk Ziva driving again, he actually wanted to get to where they were going this time.

"Tony I'm driving. You drive too slow." Ziva said trying to grab the keys but Tony held them high over his head knowing she was too short to reach.

"Very funny my ninja. Let's go get in the car." Tony said chuckling.

They said thank you to the manager and people who helped fixed their car and left the tow company.

It took Tony and Ziva about ten minutes to get back to the hotel. As they walked through the lobby they got stopped by the receptionist again.

"How is the famous couple from the honeymoon suite doing?" she screamed across the lobby with a big smile on her face.

"Just fine darling." Ziva replied sarcastically. Tony just laughed and they kept walking towards the elevator.

Once inside their room Ziva headed straight to the bedroom to change. She wanted to be comfortable so she put on a pair of shorts she brought and a loose t-shirt. She also braided her hair to one side over her shoulder. After Ziva was done Tony went to change too. When he walked out he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. This made Ziva a little nervous.

"Do you want to order dinner?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Ummm….Yeah sure." Ziva stuttered trying not to look at his body. She could already feel her face turning red.

Tony picked up the phone and dialed room service. He ordered a couple of things and then came and sat next to Ziva on the couch. Tony turned on the T.V. and his favorite movie happened to be on. SAW III. Ziva hated scary movies but this gave her an excuse to curl up with Tony. As they got farther into the movie the more Ziva got bothered. Scary movies always reminded Ziva of her past with Mossad. Tony slowly wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder. He could tell she was getting uncomfortable with the movie. At first this move startled Ziva but she grew accustomed to it and settled into his arm and rested her head against his chest. She started to play with his chest hair and he laughed.

"What's funny?" Ziva asked looking up into his eyes. Whenever their eyes met Ziva melted inside.

"That tickles." He said. Ziva just smiled and continued with what she was doing.

Tony let a few minutes go by before he called her name again. This time before Ziva could answer him he lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. It was like Tony read her mind this is exactly what she wanted to happen tonight. She started to kiss Tony back more and more passionately with each kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony lifted Ziva up and carried her into the bedroom of their hotel room completely ignoring the knock at the door from room service. He dropped her onto the heart shape bed and laid down next to her, he just stared at her until she turned and had her eyes meet his. She stretched her neck and gently kissed him on his lips.

"Tony, may I ask you something?" Ziva whispered, wrapping her hand around his waist.

"Sure, anything babe." Tony said pulling her closer to him.

"What we did when we were undercover did it mean anything?" Ziva asked.

"Let's just say I put all my feelings for you into the first kiss and then for the rest of the night it was all those feelings spread out." Tony answered her, winking.

Ziva just smiled remembering the kiss and how passionate it was and kissed him again, she could feel him smile while they kissed, she loved that. Soon Ziva fell asleep on Tony's chest and instead of waking her up he just watched her sleep until he finally fell asleep too.

"Hey babe, it's morning, you gotta wake up." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear and kissed her on the forehead before he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Ziva tossed and turned not wanting to wake up. She kept asking herself if what happened between her and Tony last night was real or a dream. Whatever it was she wanted it to last forever. She heard Tony shut off the shower water bringing her back to reality.

"Ziva are you up?" Tony yelled as he exited the bathroom, securing the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"No." Ziva moaned, she was usually up before Tony she doesn't know what was with her this morning.

Tony went over to the side of the bed she had rolled to and put one knee over her and one knee on the other side of her so that she was under him, she rolled over onto her back and he bent down and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"If you want to be kissed again you're going to have to get up out of bed." Tony bribed her; he got off of her and walked into the kitchen. After he left Ziva jumped out of bed and looked in mirror so she could fix her hair. After her hair was acceptable she went looking for Tony, who had made his way to the couch and was watching the morning news.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Tony said with a smile, he opened up his arms and she went and sat right next to him and cuddled.

"I was thinking we could leave in about an hour, I want to get breakfast before we pick up Tommy, Gibbs wanted us back by lunch." Tony said, he kissed Ziva on her forehead and started to get up from the couch to go change. Before he could leave the living room, Ziva's urges took over and she grabbed his arm, spinning him around and kissed him passionately, moving her hands all over his body. He responded to this by sticking his hands up her shirt, feeling up her chest, stomach, and back. His hands moved up to her neck and he began kissing her neck, when he found the right spot her began to suck on her neck until he left a mark.

"So much for McGee and Gibbs not knowing how this weekend went." Ziva laughed, as she started to think of ways she could cover up the mark.

"Gibbs would have known anyway." Tony said smiling; he kissed her once more, and turned towards the bedroom and started to go get ready to leave.

After he was out of sight Ziva started smiling and couldn't stop. She dropped back onto the couch and sank into the seats. This is better then she imagined this weekend would have gone, too bad they were going back to NCIS, would things stay the same, or would they change back to the way they were. All these questioned popped into her head and she contemplated each one before heading to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.


End file.
